Link's Operationssssssss
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: Link gets ticked off by everyone teasing him about all 51 of his operations. i only show two though.


Link's Operationssss-es  
  
One day Link was playing basketball. His Team mates were C. Falcon, Ganondorf, Sheik and Y. Link believing he could play as Mike in The movie "Like Mike."  
  
Link: Huddle, Huddle!!! Ok C. Falcon You go stand in that corner by the hoop where the cheerleaders are.  
  
C. Falcon: ALRIGHTY!!!!!!!  
  
Other Team: (stares)  
  
Sheik: Ok then, I'll go beside you Link: And then you pass it to me then I pass it to you again and you shoot the hoop.  
  
Link: But I don't have a gun!  
  
Sheik: I mean when I pass the ball to you.AH never mind!!  
  
Referee (Bowser): Lets PLAY already!!!!!  
  
Sheik then passes the ball to Link who is combing his hair while C. Falcon is staring at the cheerleader particularly Plum. (purple Peach).  
  
Link: (sees ball. Tries to catch it. Misses. (obviously) Ball hits Link in stomach. VERY painful. ) OWWWWWCCCCHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sheik: Aye! Stupid Link!  
  
Ganondorf: (singing) I'm-a sitting on the bench, I'm-a sitting on the bench while Link gets hurt!  
  
Bowser: 911!!!!!!!!! One of the players is hurt!  
  
(ambulance comes)  
  
Bowser: I didn't even have to dial too!  
  
Basketball audience: (laughs) Link has to go get an operation.  
  
Y. Link: (has a novelty hand) Whooo!!! This is the 1st time I'VE ever seen Link go into an operation. After 50 times!!!  
  
Fox: One more time and I get a free T-shirt!  
  
When Link got out of the hospital he was in a wheelchair. Which is weird because he got hurt in the stomach.  
  
Y. link: Yes! Now we get to park in the Handicap spaces!  
  
Sheik: Oh Stop it! Your killin' me!  
  
Link: (stares at deep blank. Sarcastically:) Ha..Ha...  
  
Fox: Hey look Link! If you get into an operation again I get a new T-shirt that says "I'm Hot! Don't hurt me!"  
  
Everyone but Link: (Laughs like heck)  
  
Link: STOP MAKING FUN OF MY OPERATIONS!!!!!!!!  
  
Nurse: Shhh..This is the hospital not the library!  
  
Link: Let's just go Hose-hors-HOME!!!!  
  
Nurse: again I say SHHHH!!!!  
  
When they get home Link is as bored as ever.  
  
Link: Lying on the couch all day is boring.  
  
Bowser: Can Link come and play yet?  
  
Zelda: Oh, he won't be able to play for 4 weeks.  
  
Bowser: Aw. Can you make me some Koopa pudding?  
  
Zelda: Shoo!!! Shoo!!! You great big Goliath turtle!  
  
Link is watching cars crashing into each other.  
  
Link: Cars. HEY!! That gives me an idea!  
  
Zelda: A daycare?!?!? What are you, an-an-an idiot?!  
  
Link: Just until my stomach gets better.  
  
Zelda: Fine. I'll set up the add in the newspaper.  
  
Link: Hey Y. Link, wanna be in my daycare?  
  
Y. Link: NO WAY!!! Living with you is enough! Besides, I'm not a baby!!! Zelda, can I have my bottle of Lon Lon Milk now?  
  
Zelda: There I set up "the ad". They weren't to happy about it though!  
  
Link: why?  
  
Zelda: (punches Link)  
  
Link: OWW!!!!! Here comes another operation.  
  
Fox: YES!!! NOW I GET A FREE T-SHIRT!!!!  
  
Link: uggg!!!!!  
  
Marth: Can I come?  
  
Roy: I wanna free T-shirt too ya know!  
  
Link: (sneaky grin) you know, I might not need an operation after all. Then you can't get your T-shirts.  
  
All the boys: NO!!!!!! PLEASE GO INTO ANOTHER OPERATION PLEEEEESSE!!!!!  
  
Link: Oh, hmm.okay!  
  
(Phone rings)  
  
Zelda: Hello? Oh Hi newspaper people! Oh, uh hu, oh dear, okay then. Pi-I mean bye!  
  
Link: What happened?  
  
Zelda: You lost your job at the daycare thingy.  
  
Link: (passes out not because of job but because of the weak little punch Zelda gave him earlier.)  
  
Fox: Free T-Shirt! Free T-Shirt!  
  
Other boys: Free T-Shirts! Free T-Shirts!  
  
Zelda: (sigh) after the operation, Link better start packing before the teasing of doom comes.  
  
Plum: It'll be all right. You can standup for Link. If you can make Link pass out, you can do anything.  
  
Zelda: Are you kidding?! I wanna insult him with the others. I'm just advising him to get away from this place for a while before I and the others start insulting him again. The first thing I'm gonna say is-  
  
Plum: I don't need to know. I'll hear it later!  
  
When Link got to the hospital he was now in a stretcher instead of a wheelchair.  
  
Y. Link: Are you allowed to take these things home?  
  
Link: Yes. Drop! (Saying this because there were doctors holding him)  
  
Link: (thud) Oof! I'll need 2 people to carry me.  
  
Ganondorf and Bowser: We'll do it!  
  
Bowser: That way we'll be insulting him in his face! Ha! Ha! Ha! Link: (takes deep breath) SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: Whoa! Chill, man! We're just TEASIN you!  
  
Link: Grrrrrrr!!!!  
  
If you wanna see Link get annoyed even more, please review. 


End file.
